Statue in the Rain
by MeowthNThe3Js
Summary: Is it Torso-Birdie? Or is it Chickabutops? Basically TR is trying to steal this statue so they can win the main prize by guessing what it's supposed to represent. The problem is, they have no idea WHAT it is at all, besides the innovative guesses you j


Statue in the Rain  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking around Viridian City when Ash spotted a huge sign. He decided to read it aloud.  
  
"All Pokemon lovers: A contest is being held at the Viridian Museum to guess the Pokemon that a statue represents. The winner will receive one hundred packs of Starbursts, and a miniature version of the statue as a memory. It's free, so be sure to enter now!" Ash read. "Wow, that sounds like fun. I'll win easily, with my vast knowledge of Pokemon!"  
  
"Don't get too much of a hot head, Ash. They wouldn't be giving 100 Starburst candy bars away if it were easy," Misty said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do just fine!" Ash said, and he starts running toward the museum.  
  
"Wait up!" Misty called out.  
  
Brock sighs. "There he goes again." He looks at the poster. "Wait Ash, the competion doesn't start till tomorrow!" Brock starts running too.  
  
Meanwhile, our heroes are browsing by the museum, when they read the same poster.  
  
"It sounds interesting, especially the candy!" James exclaimed.  
  
"It's probably some cheap and rigged competition. Da statue probably changes shapes or somethin'. Otherwise it would be easy," Meowth said.  
  
Jesse's eyes are glittering. "Imagine having that whole stack of candy! My eyes will be bursting with stars when we win!" She clasps her hands together.  
  
"I dink she's already seeing dem stars," Meowth said, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, come on! We need to get a sneak peak in order to have better chances of winning!" Jesse says, and she grabs James and Meowth, one in each arm (yes, a very strong girl), and takes them to the musuem. "Now here's the plan......"  
  
Five minutes later, Team Rocket enters the Viridian Musuem. They walk up to the currently closed-off room of the guess-who statue, which is guarded by one guy. Meowth starts balling his eyes out, crying, "Mommy, mommy!" The guard is distracted, and tries to help Meowth. Meanwhile, Jesse and James walk into the room.  
  
Jesse locked the doors, turned the lights on, then looked towards the center of the room. Her face slightly darkened. "What cheap piece of a statue is this?!"  
  
In the center of the room laid a statue. It didn't have much in the way of defining lines of shapes. It was almost as if it were a horribly scratched cylinder. It hardly had any shape besides the cylinder at all.  
  
"It looks like a puffed up ball of feathers," James commented.  
  
Jesse thought for a while, then suddenly brightened. "You're a genius, James! It must be a bird Pokemon!"  
  
James eyed it. "It doesn't look like any flying Pokemon I know." James observes it more closely. "Well.......no, it can't be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well......" James points to the center of the statue. ".....I think that's the beak....." He point to two darker spots above the center. "......the eyes.......and......" James probes around, looking for something. "It doesn't seem to have any wings or legs though."  
  
Jesse sighed. "I don't think those are the dimensions......hmmm......"  
  
James started tracing all the lines inscribed into the statue, as if he might get an idea from it. Then he brightened up, just as Jesse had, only brighter. "I've got it!"  
  
"What is it James?" Jesse asked, still very much stumped.  
  
"It's wingless and legless, right? That must mean it's.......Torso- Birdie!"  
  
Jesse falls over. "You have got to be kidding me. That's not even a Pokemon, much less anything that I've ever heard of existing."  
  
James scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, it DOES fit that description perfectly."  
  
"Well, maybe, but......" Jesse points to the top left of the statue. ".....I think that's the head......and the rest of it is a bunch of very concealing feathers over its whole body, like a baby chick." Jesse points to the place that James had labeled the beak. "I think that's a wing."  
  
James thought about Jesse's idea. "I don't know, Jess. It's possible.....but that 'head' sure looks a lot like a Kabutops head."  
  
"Yeah, you're right......I know!" Jesse raises her hand, and points to the ceiling. "It's Chickabutops!"  
  
-_-; "Sure it is, Jesse," James said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's a better nickname for it, if nothing else."  
  
"If you say so, Jess."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ash arrives at the Museum, and Brock and Misty finally catch up to him.  
  
"Ash, the contest.....doesn't.....start till.....tomorrow," Brock managed, out of breath.  
  
"It doesn't? Oh." Ash looked at the poster on one of the museum's windows. He then noticed something. "Look, guys, see who it's donated by."  
  
Misty and Brock went up to the poster to look. "Donated temporarily by the Viridian City Training Center. Citizens of the city not allowed to participate," Misty read out loud.  
  
"While we're waiting, we can check out the training center. Mentioning centers, we should go to the Pokemon center to rest Ash's Pokemon, ourselves, and......to see Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed happily, floating off the ground. Literally. Ash and Misty sweatdropped. So they headed towards the training center first, much to Brock's disappointment.  
  
What the twerps did not know, was that a figure lurking in the shadows was watching them very carefully.....  
  
  
  
Now, back to our heroes!  
  
Jesse and James stared at the statue for what was probably an hour, and still couldn't come up with anything better than the names they already came up with. They eventually started arguing over whose name was better and more accurate.  
  
"That is such a Torso-Birdie. I can't be anything else," James finalized. "Let's get out of here, Jesse, we're getting no where now."  
  
Jesse hit James with the ever-so-famous mallet of hers. "We're not getting out of here until we figure out what that statue is! Besides, everyone will know it's Chickabutops! Its obvious, with that Kabutops head and chicken body! You even said so yourself!" Jesse argued.  
  
"It's Torso-Birdie! No statue that messed-up can resemble anything but a half-decapitated freak!"  
  
"Chickabutops is a freak, too, you know! It probably has hidden scythes under its wings!"  
  
"Hey! Who's in there?!" Jesse and James shutted up, and froze. In the backround, Meowth's distant screaming could be heard.  
  
"We'd better get outta here, or we'll be disqualified!" Jesse said urgently.  
  
"Right!" James magically pulled two shovels out, and they start digging the tile up, then the ground. They disappeared by the time the door was kicked open.  
  
  
  
Narrator* What is this mysterious statue's true identity? It is a Pidgey, or maybe a Spearow perhaps? Or is it not a Pokemon at all, but rather Torso-Birdie or Chickabutops? Who will win this strange contest; our heroes, the twerps, and what about that strange figure in the shadows? Find out on the next-  
  
***SWAACK!!!***  
  
Narrator* X.x  
  
Jesse* He was starting to get on my nerves. Of course we'll win! ::wipes dust off her hands, then walks off and leaves::  
  
Jesse and James were out of breath. They had dug as fast as they could, and they toke a few minutes to catch their breath before they realized that they were in the middle of a dense forest.  
  
James looked up, and observed the surroundings. "We are pretty far from Viridian City."  
  
"We'd better get out of here and try to find Meowth while we're at it," Jesse said.  
  
Right then, something sparkled among the trees and sky, and Meowth came plummeting and landed on Jesse, knocking her over.  
  
"I think . . . we . . . found him," Jesse said wearily, then passed out. X.x  
  
"Meowth just went through one misserhable journey," Meowth said, dizzy. Then he passed out as well.  
  
"Jesse! Meowth! Ugh . . . oh well." James laid the two on top of a blanket to keep them from getting dirty, then he went to find some water to revive them.  
  
Meanwhile, the twerps arrive at the training center. Everyone inside was battling each other, and competition was fierce. Ash scanned the room. "This is so awesome! I have to battle some of these trainers!"  
  
"I think you have to register first, Ash," Misty said, pointing to a sign on the lobby counter. "It says to ring for service."  
  
"Okay," Ash said, and he rang. A pretty long-haired red-head appeared.  
  
"How may I help you?" the girl said, less than enthusiastic.  
  
"I want to register so I can battle the trainers here!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"And you can register me in as your boyfriend!" Brock said, then Misty dragged him away.  
  
"Um . . . we don't really have any room. Sorry," The girl said monotonously.  
  
"Not even for . . . me?" Ash said, disappointed.  
  
"Nope. Until the contest for the statue is over, we can't accept any more participants."  
  
"What does the statue have to do with the training center? It shouldn't affect whether battles go on or not," Misty said.  
  
"That's because my sister's sad that her Arcanine ran away," someone said. The trio's heads faced the person, seeing that it was a small red-headed girl. "Ever since the statue was temporarily donated to the Viridian Museum, Kathy's Arcanine has disappeared."  
  
"Becky! We are not to speak about our private affairs with strangers!" Kathy scolded.  
  
"Speaking of private affairs, how 'bout you and I have one, Kathy dear?" Brock clasped Kathy's hand, and winked. Kathy just looked at him strangely as Misty pulled Brock ear once more.  
  
"We don't mean to interfere in your business, miss, but what happened to you Arcanine?" Ash asked.  
  
Kathy paled. "Arcanine was given to me as a Growlithe along with the statue, by my mother before she passed away. I eventually evolved my Growlithe a month ago. Ever since then, it became less attached to me, and more attached to that statue. When we donated that statue, it disappeared, and I've tried looking for it all over the museum. He never has shown, though. I spend so much of my time looking for it that I don't have enough time to monitor the Pokemon battles that go on here. That's why I wasn't registering any more trainers. I don't have the time."  
  
"That's so sad," Misty said sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry, Kathy, we'll find that Arcanine for you! Just leave it to me!" Brock declared.  
  
"Really? You'll look for it for me?" Kathy asked, disbelieving.  
  
"We'd be glad to help a fellow trainer. You are a serious trainer, right?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes. No one that has come to this training center has ever beaten me and my Arcanine," Kathy said proudly.  
  
"We'll find that Arcanine for you." Brock promised. "You just stay here and tend to the training center, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Kathy said, smiling for the first time.  
  
"Don't worry sis, these people will find your Pokemon!" Becky said, and she hugged her sister.  
  
So the twerps went out to look for Kathy's Arcanine. Ash called on Noctowl to start the search. Meanwhile, the shadow is watching them again, still unknown to the trio. It makes a growl, then disappears into the forest.  
  
  
  
James finally revived his team mates. They shake their heads, when James sees a shadow pass by quickly, then disappears. "Did you see that?" he asked.  
  
"See what?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I just saw something big run by."  
  
"Probably your imagination. You got hit too many times on da head, Jim," Meowth said.  
  
"I sware, I saw it! Believe it or not, that scared me." James started crying.  
  
Jesse hit him. "Stop your whining! We have to get going, if we are ever going to win that contest."  
  
Meowth stop Jesse. "What did you find out, before the guard kicked me into space?"  
  
"That it's Torso-Birdie," James said.  
  
"No, it's Chickabutops!"  
  
"Torso-Birdie!"  
  
"Chickabutops!"  
  
"Stop ya yappin'!" Meowth scratched their faces. "It's supposed to be a Pokemon, not some strange freak!"  
  
"It can't be anything but a freak, Meowth! You should have seen it. You'd agree with me once you saw it that it was Chickabutops."  
  
"No, I think Meowth would agree with me that it's Torso Birdie."  
  
Meowth raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what screwed your minds up, but I wanna take a look at dis statue for myself. Let's get going, so that it won't be dawn before we get back to Viridian."  
  
  
  
Ash and comrades searched and searched, but failed to find any trace of Kathy's Arcanine. Kathy found them, and offered them shelter for the night. Meanwhile, our heroes arrived at the Viridian Museum. They sneak in via roof over the room that the statue was being displayed. There was a huge sky light, and Team Rocket opened it up and crawled down a rope. Jesse turned the light on, and Team Rocket gasped.  
  
The statue was gone.  
  
  
  
Narrator: What happened to the statue? Did someone else steal it for a sneak peak? Perhaps Kathy's Arcanine had something to do with the statue's disappearance? It has a reputation for disappearances, after all. Will Meowth be able to pinpoint the statue's identity? Find out-  
  
***Riiip***  
  
Narrator* My face! ;_;  
  
Meowth* Shut up already, you're tryin' to give da story away. ::retracts claws::  
  
  
  
"Where did it go?" James wondered.  
  
"Someone beat us to the punch. Who the heck would steal that useless piece that they call art besides us?" Jesse wondered also.  
  
"Dang. Probably some loser team," Meowth said.  
  
"We're a team, but we sure aren't losers!" A familiar female voice called out.  
  
"And you'd better shut-up before you call us all boozers!" a deeply croacked-out male voice said.  
  
"To infect the world with devastion!"  
  
"To fight all peoples in every nation!"  
  
"To announce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
Out of the shadows appeared . . .  
  
"Cassidy!"  
  
"Butch!"  
  
"Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night!"  
  
"Surrender now or you will surly lose the fight!"  
  
"Dosvadanya, and good night!" Cassidy, holding the statue, took a small leather pouch, and emptied its powdery contents.  
  
"Arrghh . . . not you!" Jesse gnarled almost as gnarly as Butch could.  
  
"It's . . . sleep powder . . ." James said wearily.  
  
"Da statue . . . it's . . ."  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth fell gently asleep.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Cassidy said.  
  
"Yeah, before they blab on us before we have a chance to escape," Butch agreed.  
  
They left the same way that their rivals had.  
  
  
  
The sun shown brightly into the sleeping quarters of the Viridian Training Center. Ash squinted, rubbed his eyes, stretched, and gave a huge yawn. Misty and Brock began to stir as well.  
  
Ash put his vest and cap on, and checked to make sure he had all his Pokeballs on his belt. Ash was about to go out of the room when the door swung open and Kathy ran in.  
  
"The statue has been stolen!"  
  
"What?!" the trio simultaneously.  
  
"They've arrested these two strangers with a loose Meowth, but they sware they don't have the statue. The truth is, it isn't anywhere to be found near them."  
  
"Sounds like Team Rocket," Ash said.  
  
"Maybe they know something about who really stole it," Misty suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Good idea, Misty!" Ash said.  
  
"Don't worry Kathy dear, we'll get both your statue AND your Arcanine back!" Brock promised. Kathy blushed a little. The four then rushed to the Viridian Criminal Jail to visit our heroes.  
  
Officer Jenny led them to the cell where Team Rocket was. They still were very drugged.  
  
"James, pass me the donuts, I'm hungry," Jesse asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Jess," James said, face on the ground, and he dragged his hand-cuffed hands as if they were the donuts.  
  
"Thank you. They look delicious," and Jesse took the handcuffs. "They feel kind of stale, though."  
  
However, Meowth was in good condition, being a Pokemon and affected differently by the powder. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the twerp trio heading their way.  
  
"What do ya want with us? To file a lawsuit against us or somethin'?" Meowth said sardonically.  
  
"Look, for once we are trying to help you, so you can cut the sarcastic talk Meowth!" Misty yelled.  
  
"We want to know what happened. You obviously don't have the statue, so we want to know who does. You must have seen them, if they were able to use sleep powder on you," Ash said.  
  
"Dat was more den sleep powder; dey added somethin' dat would drug humans. Jess and Jimmy are sorta useless for questioning right now," Meowth said.  
  
"Great!" said Kathy. "You'll answer our questions then!"  
  
"Only on one condition."  
  
"What would that be?" Brock asked.  
  
"Dat we get outta this dump, and that we get a chance to participate in da competition fairly without ya bickerin' at us," Meowth said.  
  
"Then we get one condition," Brock said. "You help us not only find the statue and get it back, but you also help get Kathy's Arcanine back."  
  
"I guess dat's fair enough. Ya gotcha yourself a deal," Meowth said. He thought after they got the grand prize they could steal that Arcanine. This would have to be dealt carefully and with patience.  
  
"Butch and Cassidy took da statue. We was trying to get a sneak peak, I admit, but we found dat it was gone. Our rivals introduced themselves, threw da sleep powder, but not before I got a good look at da statue and figured it out. Den dey went out da way we had come, but by then we had fallen asleep. Da police found us, and here we are."  
  
Kathy's eyes glittered. "You know what the statue is?!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not spoilin' our chances of winning."  
  
"This is wonderful!" Kathy kissed Meowth (yes, through the bars) on the cheek and semi-hugged him. The twerps were horribly confused.  
  
"Um, what's so great about that?" Ash asked.  
  
Kathy clasped her hands together. "I've been trying to figure out what that statue was ever since my mother gave it to me! I figured that the contest was a great way to find out!"  
  
"You mean you never knew what it was?" Misty said astoundedly.  
  
Kathy shook her head. "No, never."  
  
"Lucky for you I know what it is den. I didn't know ya were da owner, though," Meowth said.  
  
"Yes, I'm the owner and donator of the statue. Now, let's get to business, let these people out, and start looking for this Butch and Cassidy who dare steal my precious belonging!" Kathy declared.  
  
Team Rocket was released, Jesse and James were given antibiotics for their state, and they began to search. Ash sent out Noctowl as a start, and Brock sent Zubat with it. Brock winked at Kathy (however the heck he can do that, I don't know, but let's say he does). Our heroes got into their balloon and started looking. Eventually, they succeeded to no avail to find any trace of Butch, Cassidy, nor the statue. However, someone else did succeed . . .  
  
Butch and Cassidy were . . . celebrating. Martini glasses, the whole bit. They had video cameras on the whole city and its respective areas, and they laughed at their enemies tactics. They were no where in sight, especially not by anyone in the air. They were underground.  
  
"You know, that was much too easy. Not to mention we bested our old rivals right in front of their faces," Cassidy commented, and laughed evily.  
  
"Yeah. My only question is, what IS this supposed to be?" Butch asked, holding the statue.  
  
Cassidy took the statue and looked at it. "I have no idea. It's a surprise the boss would want anything besides Pokemon, especially this ugly thing."  
  
Butch inched toward Cassidy, and inspected the statue closely. "It looks like some wingless-legless bird freak."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Or a freak chick with a very bizarre head."  
  
While Butch and Cassidy inspected the statue, a shadow appeared on the video screen of the location nearest the entrance of the hideout. It growled, then disappeared from screen view.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Butch asked, looking around from screen to screen to try to locate where the sound came from.  
  
"Yeah. It's probably nothing, but I'll check outside," Cassidy said, and she took her pokeball, and had it ready just in case.  
  
Just then, something busted through the hideout door.  
  
"How did they find-" Butch began.  
  
"An Arcanine?! What the heck is an Arcanine doing bugging us here?" Cassidy asked.  
  
The Arcanine growled. Butch shrunk a little. "This is NOT good. That looks like one unhappy Arcanine."  
  
"I knew we should have brought that Hypno with us, but noooo, this was a simple mission on your terms," Cassidy snarled.  
  
Butch sweatdropped. "I did not think that we'd have raving mad dogs to deal with."  
  
"Shut up already and help me!" Cassidy shouted.  
  
-_-; "Okay, okay," Butch said, and pulled a pokeball out. "Go, Victreebelle!"  
  
"Where on earth did you get that?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I stole it from James. I thought it was a good Pokemon," Butch said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
As if on cue, James realizes that one of his pokeballs is missing. "My Victreebelle! It's gone!"  
  
"What do you mean, James?" Jesse asked.  
  
;_; "Butch and Cassidy stole my Victreebelle!" James cried.  
  
"About time you got a taste of your own medicine," Misty said. Jesse glared at her. Misty sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find Cassidy and all of her imaginary glory," Jesse growled.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid with that Pokemon that it will get burned to death," Cassidy said, and sighed.  
  
By this time, Arcanine was preparing a Fire Blast, and shot it at Butch and Cassidy. They caught on fire, and they ran out of that hideout faster than speedy Gonzales. They found a spring and jumped in. They sighed in relief. They released some better Pokemon out, and went back to their hideout.  
  
The Arcanine was gone.  
  
Butch wiped his forehead. "That's a relief." He returned his Pokemon.  
  
"Think again." Cassidy pointed to where the statue used to be. "I think our fire blasting friend decided that our statue was its grand prize for beating us."  
  
Narrator: What will become of the statue now that it's in Arcanine's hands? Who will get to it first: Butch and Cassidy, the twerps and Kathy, or our heroes? Find out- uh . . . O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
James* ::pointing a gun to the narrator's head:: Don't even igo/i there. We're the heroes in this story, and everybody knows it. We will find that statue and Arcanine way before anyone else does, of course!  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone who was searching for Arcanine and the statue were taking a break, minus Butch and Cassidy. Ash was stuffing his face with hamburgers and hot dogs, and plenty of other food as well. Misty sighed. "You are going to get a stomach ache if you eat too much."  
  
"I don't know if there is such a thing as eating too much with Ash!" Brock laughed. Kathy and Officer Jenny laughed as well.  
  
Ash held his hand behind his back. "I guess I do get a bit hungry sometimes." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Make that all the time," Misty elbowed Ash. He just grinned nervously. ^_^;  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth were pretty silent for the most part. They were just happy to have some food at all. Despite being hungry, James didn't eat all of his food, so he gave Jesse his leftovers. She ate happily, and gave some of her food to Meowth, who was surprised. "How come ya givin' me your food, Jesse?"  
  
Jesse smiled. "Because you deserve as much as I do!" James and Meowth just stared at her questioningly. "You do know what the statue is, after all, don't you?" Meowth fell over. Guess Jesse was just being nice to him for the sake of that prize.  
  
"Yeah, I do. It takes a Pokemon to know it," Meowth replied.  
  
"What is it, Meowth?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not goin' to give information like dat where da twerps can hear us."  
  
James looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmmm, good point." Team Rocket went about eating.  
  
Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy were having no luck finding Arcanine.  
  
"I can't believe you sent a Victreebelle against an Arcanine, Butch," Cassidy said wearily.  
  
Butch defended Victreebelle. "It's a perfectly good Pokemon! I bet it can even help us find Arcanine!"  
  
"And how is that? I doubt James trained that thing well. He's so hopeless."  
  
"That may be, but I bet it will listen to a good trainer like me!" Butch practically croaked. He pulled a pokeball out and released Victreebelle, only to find it sorta tried to eat him James-style.  
  
Cassidy laughed. "Yeah, it definitely has a thing for you, Butch!" She pointed tauntingly at Butch and cracked up. He only glared back after detaching himself from Victreebelle's love grip.  
  
"Victreebelle, I need you to act really scared when you sense that Arcanine nearby, okay? I figure you'll be able to do that on your own naturally." Victreebelle cried out in seeming agreement. Butch grinned. "See, I can handle it!"  
  
Two hours later.....  
  
"We've probably revolved around the Pokemon three times and we wouldn't know it," Cassidy mumbled.  
  
"Remember, Arcanines are quick. It's going to take patience before we find it," Butch said unwaveringly.  
  
All of the sudden Victreebelle start circling Butch and Cassidy like it had its head cut off, and screamed incesantly. Butch and Cassidy covered their ears. "I think you might have been right about Victreebelle, but this is a bit overdoing the scared thing, don't you think?" Cassidy basically yelled.  
  
"Victreebelle, shut up!!!" Butch screamed. It obeyed. He sighed, wiped his forehead, then listened carefully. "It sure is quiet....."  
  
Just then, an Arcanine roared out. Victrebelle jumped and hid behind Cassidy. Strangely, it didn't have the statue.  
  
"How could it have gotten rid of it so fast?" Butch wondered.  
  
"I don't think this is the same Arcanine, Butch," Cassidy said, gritting her teeth. It has different markings than that other one."  
  
"But I thought wild Arcanines don't exist!"  
  
"As far as we may know, there might be a pack of them. I choose you, Raticate!" Cassidy called out, throughing a pokeball. The Raticate called out proudly. "Go tackle it!" Butch sweatdropped. Raticate didn't have much of a better chance than Victreebelle did. Unfortunately, they didn't have a choice.  
  
Butch called out Victreebelle to help Raticate. With teamwork, they were able to defeat the Arcanine, and Cassidy threw a pokeball and caught it. She held it proudly, and grinned. "Since the boss already has an Arcanine, I'll just keep this one for myself."  
  
  
  
Once AGAIN the twerps set out to help Kathy find her belongings, with Team Rocket tagging along. This time they got down to business.  
  
"Onix, go!!!" Brock called out, throwing Onix's pokeball.  
  
"Noctowl, go!" Ash threw a pokeball also.  
  
"Weezing, help them find Arcanine and Butch and Cassidy!"  
  
"Arbok, you help Onix!"  
  
After the Pokemon had been called out, Jenny called out her Growlithe to help smell Arcanine's scent. Misty called out Poliwhirl to help with keeping the Pokemon cool, so that they could work longer. Then the Pokemon did their thing, whether it was flying, floating, or going underground.  
  
James's Weezing, of all things, found something first. He led the way, and showed everyone footprints that were distinctly Arcanine's, and Jenny's Growlithe verified that with its sense of smell. They followed the tracks.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Arcanine, find another Arcanine that possesses a statue," Cassidy commanded. It took off at great speed.  
  
"I must say Cassidy, that Arcanine is a find," Butch commented. Cassidy grinned.  
  
A few minutes later, the Arcanine returned. "Find it?" Cassidy asked. It nodded. "Okay, let's ride on your back. You can handle it." The Arcanine obeyed and leaned down so Butch and Cassidy could get on. Butch recalled Victreebelle for the time being, then they took off.  
  
  
  
Ash and company ran as fast as they could, following the tracks. Then they were rewarded.  
  
Arcanine was standing in the middle of an almost plain circular patch of grass in the middle of the dense forest. Below it, at its feet, stood the stolen statue.  
  
"Arcanine!" Kathy called out happily, as she ran to embrace her dear Pokemon. She was quickly blocked, however, by another Arcanine.  
  
"Hold it right there," Cassidy said. "We'll just take a little present." Butch bent down and swooped the statue into his arms.  
  
"Too-doo loo now, suckers!" Butch called out, and saluted menacingly. Then Cassidy's Arcanine took off.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" Ash called out.  
  
"That's my Victreebelle's pokeball he has on his belt," James said, fuming and clenching his fists.  
  
"Whoa, James looks pretty mad," Meowth noticed.  
  
"I get the feeling that Butch is going to get a lesson in stealing a fellow Team Rocket member's Pokemon," Jesse predicted.  
  
James pulled out a controller, and pushed a button. A few seconds later, a . . . itree/i looking machine appeared, and he boarded it. He went off by himself, and stopped right where Arcanine was heading. Arcanine ran into the machine, knocking Butch and Cassidy off. Weezing caught up a few seconds later.  
  
"Weezing, use your smoke screen!" James called out. Team Rocket Two started coughing. When the smoke cleared, Butch cried out.  
  
"The statue!"  
  
James, holding it triumphantly, showed the statue. He grinned. "That's not the only thing you lost," he added. Butch's expression darkened. He knew exactly what he lost. "Victreebelle, razor leaf attack!" James called as he threw the pokeball. Victreebelle obeyed for a change, and gave Butch and Cassidy quite the haircuts. Then Ash followed through.  
  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt attack," Ash commanded. Pikachu obeyed, while Kathy's Arcanine joined in and used a fireblast under command. Butch, Cassidy, and their Arcanine blasted off.  
  
"Looks like we're blasting off for the first tiiiiiiiime!!!" Team Rocket Two cried, and they disappeared into the sky.  
  
Pikachu and Ash did their victory thing, James was smiling smugly and hugging Victreebelle (while getting slurped on the head), and Kathy was hugging her Arcanine practically to death. The Pokemon were pretty happy, minus Arcanine. It was rather upset.  
  
"What's up with the Arcanine?" Jesse wondered.  
  
Kathy sighed. "I don't know. It doesn't seem too happy to see me at all."  
  
"I don't see why not. You're a perfectly nice, beautiful woman Kathy!" Brock said, holding her hand.  
  
Kathy smiled weakly. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Brock." Kathy's smile turned into a frown. "I just can't understand why my Arcanine's so upset. We had a wonderful relationship before I gave the statue to the museum. What it so strange is that it hasn't even been around the museum trying to get it back. It seems to me like it's been hanging around the forest this whole time."  
  
Meowth brightened up like a light bulb. "I know what's your problem! Just follow Meowth!" He started running.  
  
"What the heck do you think you are doing, Meowth?!" James called out, starting to run as well. He returned Victreebelle to its pokeball.  
  
"I dink I just figured out why da Arcanine's been running away!" Meowth yelled between exasperated pants. He hadn't gotten exercise like this in forever. By this time, everyone was running after him.  
  
  
  
Me* ::waddles in:: Well, since the Narrator is sorta "busy" right now, I'll sort of fill in........  
  
Narrator* ::screams::  
  
James is still holding the Narrator at gunpoint. Jesse and Meowth have joined him, in the meantime.  
  
Narrator* Please don't hurt me! ;_;  
  
James* What should we do, Jesse?  
  
Meowth* I guess you can release him, as long as he shuts up.  
  
James* ::releases him::  
  
Narrator* Yes! Now, where were we . . . oh yes! Will our heroes . . .  
  
Team Rocket* -_-# At least he calls us heroes . . .  
  
Mentioning "heroes," Heero Yuy comes in, shoots the Narrator, and walks back out.  
  
Meowth* Dat was an easy kill . . . and we weren't planning on doin' nothing!  
  
TR walks out of the broadcasting room.  
  
Narrator* ::holds side:: X_x  
  
Me* .........we'll be back with more of this fan fiction extravaganza soon! ::smiles dorkily, then wonders how this got so violent:: ^_^()  
  
  
  
Meowth stopped when he came to another open area in the forest. It was huge, and looked like it was big enough to build a stadium. The others caught up, panting and out of breathe. They gasped also. In the middle of the open area was a stone altar-like figure, but that wasn't caught everybody's eye. It was the small baby Growlithe right beside the structure. Kathy's Arcanine ran up to it, and licked it's face. Kathy was stunned.  
  
"A-Ar.......Arcanine?"  
  
Arcanine looked up at Kathy, then nuzzled the little Growlithe's face.  
  
"It must be.......her child," Kathy said.  
  
Brock nodded. "That would explain why your Arcanine has been acting so strange lately."  
  
"But......who's the father? And why didn't you tell me, Arcanine?"  
  
Arcanine cried apologetically. Despite being with it's child, it still looked like it was mourning something.  
  
"Maybe.......no, that couldn't be," James said.  
  
"What is it, James?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I was thinking......maybe that Arcanine Butch and Cassidy caught was the father," James replied.  
  
"I don't know, James. I would think it would have disobeyed them in that case."  
  
"Yeah," Brock agreed.  
  
Kathy sighed. "I don't know.........wait. I think you're wrong about that Arcanine."  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why is that, Kathy?" Brock said, a little offended about being "wrong."  
  
"That Arcanine never attacked us."  
  
"It never exactly was commanded to either," Ash stated.  
  
-_-; "When did you start using your head, Ash?"  
  
"I use my head!"  
  
"Not usually."  
  
Meowth was getting annoyed. "Would ya two be quiet?! Dat ain't da point here." Ash and Misty stopped arguing and looked remorseful.  
  
Kathy heaved a sigh of frustration. "I just can't understand! Ash is right. That Arcanine seemed already attached to those criminals, with no regard for us."  
  
Ash sighed. "Maybe the statue has something to do with it." He took the statue from James, and looked at it. He then grew a disgusted look. "What is this supposed to be?"  
  
"Remember, that's why Kathy had the contest in the first place," Brock pointed out.  
  
Misty peeked over Ash's shoulder, and grew the same disgusted look. "Looks like a bird with it's legs and arms chopped off."  
  
James grinned proudly.. "Yep, it's Torso-Birdie!"  
  
Ash observed the statue. "Looks like a body with a Kabutops head to me."  
  
Jesse grinned very similarly to James. "It's Chickabutops."  
  
Kathy looked from party to party. She sighed. She knew that wasn't the answer. Meowth joined her and thought the same thoughts. They turned their heads back and forth as the argument started.  
  
"Torso-Birdie!" James and Misty called out.  
  
"Chickabutops!" Jesse and Ash shouted back.  
  
Brock joined Kathy and Meowth, and they sweatdropped as the separated parties continued arguing.  
  
After about five minutes James took the statue back from Ash and held it protectively. "It's Torso-Birdie, and no one can argue otherwise!"  
  
Meowth decided it was time to stop the useless chatter. "It's not either Torso-Birdie OR Chickabutops, so stop ya yapping!" Everyone fell silent.  
  
Kathy wiped her forehead in relief, with the usual help from Brock, of course. He supplied a hankerchief that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to her. Kathy smiled. "Thank you Brock."  
  
Brock started floating on cloud nine. "She loves me!" he said in that weird voice he gets when he sees a pretty girl.  
  
Kathy sweatdropped nervously. "I'm just glad the arguing's over." She looked at her Arcanine and the Growlithe. "What can I do to help, Arcanine?"  
  
The Arcanine just moaned unhappily, and the Growlithe imitated it. It then walked up to James, who was still holding the statue. James looked at it, surprised at first, then seemingly understood. He walked up to the Growlithe, and offered the statue. The baby Growlithe only stared. James then looked at the altar, then at the statue. He gently put the statue on top of the altar, and it fitted perfectly. Some shifting automatically occured, and the statue lowered about six inches, along with the top of the structure. Everyone gasped, except James and Meowth.  
  
"It fits....... perfectly......" Jesse said.  
  
"If I was youse I'd expect some intewesting events soon," Meowth nodded, arms crossed.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
A great storm was approaching.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy were not too far away, and they were moaning. They were not used to falling so hard like Jesse and James were.  
  
"I feel like I'll be paralyzed for life," Butch said wearily.  
  
"I feel like I'll be in the hospital forever, if we ever get to one," Cassidy said. Her Arcanine cried sympathetically.  
  
"You know, if we ever get back to that forest, I bet we could catch lots of Arcanine."  
  
"What do you mean, Butch?"  
  
"I just remember a tid bit about a story I heard in one of the Team Rocket meetings, one that you missed because you were sick." Cassidy gestured Butch to continue. "I heard about a statue that attracts Arcanine like a magnet to a pole, but it only happens in a specific situation. It happens when there is a horrible storm that bears plentiful amounts of rain, and when the statue is placed on an altar that is somewhere in the Viridian Forest. I heard that once put on the altar, it somehow attracts for a storm to come."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me about this before?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I thought it was just some silly story. It never occured to me it could be true."  
  
Cassidy sighed, then closed her eyes and rested a bit, until she felt a rain drop on her nose. Her eyes blinked open. She looked over to Butch, who was resting too. He got up all of a sudden, then looked at Cassidy. Cassidy held her hand out, as raindrops started filling her hand. "Looks like we are getting a pretty big storm," Cassidy said.  
  
"Just like in.......if we can hurry, we can catch hundreds of Arcanines! Those twerps must have found the altar!"  
  
As if they never fell at all, blood flew through TR2's veins like never before. "I bet Arcanine can help!" Cassidy called Arcanine out of it's pokeball. "Lead us to the altar!" They climbed on the Pokemon's back, and it took off.  
  
  
  
As the dark clouds approached, James commented that it was likely to rain.  
  
"Yep," Meowth said.  
  
Jesse and James practically fell over. "Don't you have a problem with that, Meowth?" Jesse asked. "We know how much you hate water."  
  
"Dat won't be a problem," Meowth just said. Jesse decided not to ask anymore.  
  
"Growlithe!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads, and the twerp trio and Kathy gasped. "What are you doing here Becky?! You turn around and go home this-" Kathy stopped, as she watched her little sister scoop up the Growlithe in her arms.  
  
"Growlithe........" Becky cried as she held the Growlithe in her arms, then looked up at her big sister's Arcanine. She pet the Arcanine. "You knew all along, didn't you? Thank you for protecting Growlithe." Arcanine cried happily.  
  
"Becky.....what's going on?" Kathy asked.  
  
"It happened the day Arcanine ran away........"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I was walking Arcanine to the museum to show her where the statue went, since I promised Kathy I would go directly to the museum, and I insisted on doing it by myself. On the way, I got lost..........."  
  
iBecky cried. "Where are we, Arcanine?"/i  
  
"Arcanine took me on it's back and it took me deep inside the forest, and ran as fast as it could. I laughed happily, and I felt better."  
  
iWow! This is so much fun!/i She held the Arcanine tight, laughing along the way.  
  
"Then we found a small, injured Growlithe. We stopped, and I picked the Growlithe up, took my small First Aid kit that Kathy always told me to keep around, then I bandaged it's injured leg."  
  
iI'm going to have to come back here. Kathy won't let me have a Pokemon, so I'm going to be forced to take care of it here./i The Arcanine nodded, understandably.  
  
"I then started to walk home, but Arcanine wouldn't follow. It refused, and insisted on staying with the Growlithe. Thinking I would get in trouble for leaving Arcanine, I just said it ran away. I did come back and visit it often, and I always brought fruit and vegetables to feed it."  
  
iHere, this will help you get better faster./i The Growlithe refused. Becky laughed. iI do that too whenever my big sister tries to feed me vegetables./i She stuck her tongue out, but then was mesmerized as the Growlithe started eating.  
  
**Flashback end**  
  
"I never saw Arcanine after we found the Growlithe, so I truly started believing that it did run away. It turned out that Arcanine fed the Growlithe food also, explaining why it sometimes refused to eat mine. I'm so sorry Kathy, I know I deserve the worst punishment on earth!" Becky started crying.  
  
Kathy took Becky into her arms. "What you did was very admirable, Becky, and I'm proud of you. I'd never get mad at you for trying to help a sick Pokemon."  
  
The little sister looked up. "R-really?"  
  
Kathy smiled. "I am disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth about what happened. You get in more trouble with lies than you do the truth. I know I am too hard on you sometimes, but I am trying my best to be both a mother and a father to you, since we don't have ours anymore." Kathy started crying also, and the two sisters cried together, hugging each other.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket looked on sympathetically. Meowth was crying. "Dat's so beautiful!"  
  
James was doing the same, while everyone had tears in their eyes.  
  
Just then, one big crash of thunder was sounded, as everyone covered their ears. "It's here!" Meowth cried.  
  
The sounds of rain could be heard, yet no one felt a single raindrop.  
  
Ash held out his hand. "I don't get it.......it sounds like it's pouring rain all around us, but not where we are."  
  
"Look guys! Look at the statue!" Brock said as he pointed towards the altar.  
  
The statue was blowing a bright yellow, and everyone realized that they were in a protected semi-sphere of light.  
  
Becky was tugging at Kathy's shirt. "Sister, there are a bunch of Arcanine and Growlithes running our way." Kathy turned around and gasped. Everyone turned around soon afterward and their jaws gaped open.  
  
There was at least a hundred of them approaching exactly their direction, and they were coming at a dangerous speed.  
  
"I didn't dink dis would happen! We'll be runned over and dis rate!" Meowth shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Jesse and James cried, frightened. They clung together, not sure what to do.  
  
As the pack drew near, Meowth panicked. "RUN FOR COVER!!!"  
  
  
  
Me* ::waddles in:: We're almost done, folks. Our heroes and company are in a tight situation, so how will they get out? And when the hell will we find out what that statue is?  
  
::TR walks in, carrying the shot Narrator::  
  
Meowth* Da statue is an-  
  
Jesse* ::smacks Meowth and hisses:: Not yet, Meowth!  
  
James* ^_^() Anyhow, here is your Narrator. He should be fine in.......at least a few months. ((Come on, you don't think I would have killed him, do you?))  
  
Narrator* X_x;;;;; Until then, you take over for me........::faints::  
  
James* We shouldn't mix other Anime characters in. They just don't.........mix.  
  
Me* O_O; Uh, yeah.  
  
  
  
James looked around. "We can't run for cover, more are coming from all directions!"  
  
"Den.......run for the statue! It's our only hope!" Meowth cried. Everyone did so.  
  
In the meanwhile......  
  
"Cassidy, get your Arcanine to slow down! We'll fall off at this rate!" Butch screaming, while holding on to Cassidy for dear life, while she was doing the same with Arcanine.  
  
"Arcanine, stop it! I don't care how much you hate big rainy storms, stop it for our sakes!" Cassidy yelled, but to no avail. The Arcanine just kept on running.  
  
Back to our heroes and company......  
  
Everyone was basically fearing the worst, until Kathy remembered something. "The Growlithe and Arcanine aren't going to run us over. They are just running for cover from the dense rain."  
  
"What do you mean, Kathy?" Misty asked.  
  
"Growlithe types hate water, and most fire types for that matter. Wild Arcanine and Growlithe don't get experience from battling water Pokemon, so heavy rain is a shock to their system. They must instinctively know that they will be safe here. They'll huddle together for warmth, leaving room for us."  
  
"I just hope dere is room for us to be safe and un-wet," Meowth worried.  
  
Just as Kathy said, all the Arcanine and Growlithe huddled together as close as possible under the protection, not forcing her and the others out. The fire Pokemon looked extremely relieved to be out of the rain. Just then, a warmth seem to cover the area, as if it were a hot summer day. It was obvious that the warmth was soothing after the harsh rain. Everyone stared at awe at the still glowing statue. The eminating warmth lasted about ten minutes when the statue stopped glowing. The rain stopped, even though the clouds still looked like they were ready to pour more. The Arcanine and Growlithe all left the area, excluding Kathy's Arcanine and the injured Growlithe.  
  
"I didn't know the story was true......I thought it was just some fairy tale," Kathy said, still in awe.  
  
"How is that?" Jesse asked.  
  
Kathy thought for a moment, then her face darkened. "Quick! Get out of the area! It's going to rain hard!"  
  
Everyone was a little surprised at Kathy's quick command, but they obeyed. They all got out of the empty area of grass and looked at the area from the trees. Again, Kathy predicted correctly, and it poured worse than ever, only this time it was in that huge tree-less area surrounding the statue. The only moisture in the forest itself was the dew that remained after the previous rain.  
  
All of a sudden the statue began to glow again. This time, it reflected it's true colors.  
  
Meowth gasped. "No, dat'll blow our chances dat we'll win dat prize! It's an Arcanine I tell ya, and don't forget I knew from da start!" Meowth yelled. He did not notice Kathy looking at him as if he were a genius, because the statue glowed a bright, glorious red. It was so beautiful it would get anyone staring.  
  
"Wow.......that statue is turning out to be a real gem," James said, eyes glittering.  
  
Jesse hit him on the head. "Don't even think about stealing it while we are ahead," she hissed. He sulked. She smiled devilishly then. "We wouldn't have ever had the chance, however, if you didn't get it back from our true arch enemies." She winked, and James smiled proudly.  
  
"It does look just like an Arcanine," Kathy said. "The colors accent the shapes perfectly."  
  
The statue glowed in the exact colors of an Arcanine. Reds, whites, and oranges eminated from the statue.  
  
;~; "Dere goes our candy......."  
  
James cried also. "We almost won it, fair and square!" He hugged Meowth. Jesse cried and hugged also. Everyone else besides Kathy just stared strangely at the team. Kathy just smiled.  
  
"You did win. Meowth stated plainly before the statue revealed itself that it was an Arcanine. It wasn't an official guess, but I think for all of your help you deserve a prize." Brock just stared at Kathy incredulously, as if he had been flat out rejected. In a way he was, at first.  
  
Kathy looked at Brock. "You deserve a prize too, don't worry." She winked at him, and Brock almost flew to the sky. Team Rocket beamed also.  
  
"Look!" Becky cried. "The statue......"  
  
Everyone looked, and the vibrant colors faded down, until the statue was colorless once again. James walked up to the statue curiously, and inspected it as if to see if it was genuine. "Now that I really look at it, it does look like an Arcanine."  
  
The company walked up to the statue. Jesse elbowed James. "So much for Torso-Birdie, eh?"  
  
"Hey! It was closer than Chickabutops to an Arcanine!"  
  
o_O Meowth gave them a weird look. "Bird freaks don't look like an Arcanine, pewiod." Meowth got his head rubbed on by James. Team Rocket was still the same ol' Team Rocket.  
  
Ash took the statue off the altar, looked at it, then handed it to Kathy. "What did you mean when you said that you thought it was just a story, Kathy?" Ash asked.  
  
"When I was a little girl my Mom told me stories about a statue that had the power to summon rain and Arcanine. She said that this statue was supposedly the same statue. I never believed it, because it had never happened to her, nor me. I remember the story very vividly now, and when everything followed in the exact sequence as in the story, it dawned on me that it was true. I then knew what would happen next." Everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
Becky tugged at her sister's shirt. "Can we take Growlithe and Arcanine home now?"  
  
Kathy smiled. "Sure, sweetie. We'll give our guests a nice dinner, too." So everyone, including Team Rocket, went to Kathy's training center and home, and they had a great feast indeed.  
  
  
  
One more time, we'll go back to Butch and Cassidy.  
  
"Thank gosh you recalled your Arcanine. I felt that my head would detach any minute," Butch said.  
  
"But we totally blew our plan," Cassidy complained.  
  
"Don't worry, at least we got an Arcanine out of this!"  
  
"..............Yeah."  
  
  
  
Me* Well, I know that I didn't have a Prolouge, but here's da Epilouge. The Narrator will be out of business for a while, the producers are running around like chickens with their heads cut off, so I have taken over Pokemon for a bit. Enough to "put" this episode/movie in. It's about time we had a REAL episode. Enjoy the show kids, and watch Pokemon's ratings go up! ::cackles evily::  
  
Epilouge: Kathy's True Colors  
  
Kathy and Brock were kissing.  
  
Yeah, you heard me right.  
  
Kissing.  
  
Brock pulled away. "My life changed when I met you, my darling."  
  
"I think everyone's did when they met me, laughing out loud. Everyone's together, except Ash and Misty. They were a little too young to have diamond rings slipt into their candy." Kathy sweatdropped. Brock laughed.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you, much less the money to."  
  
"I earned plenty of money with the training center and winning battles with Arcanine. Becky's Growlithe even brings in some extra income." She smiled, and kissed Brock again.  
  
"That's my Kathy and sister-in-law!" Brock said, smiling, and he and Kathy started kissing passionately again.  
  
Lost? Here's what happened:  
  
Kathy ended up secretly being a romance lover (MUCH like myself). She wanted Jesse and James paired, and Ash and Misty paired eventually. She also was shyly nuts about Brock. She being incredibly rich, Kathy bought diamond rings and installed them into two of the Starbursts candy bars Jesse and James got.  
  
  
  
Jesse opened her wrappers, and chewed on the Starburst chew when she found that she bit something rock-hard. She took the object out of her mouth, then screamed. Then she almost ate the ring purposely out of happiness, thought better of it, then swung her arm around James, kissed him, and.........it went on from there. They did figure out in the end it was Kathy who installed the rings in, not each other, but were happy and thankful nevertheless. Meowth lived with them still, and they decided to continue the wild life of being Team Rocket members. Jesse and James's love helped with their quests, and they forgot Ash and Misty. They were actually friendly towards each other, but TR steered completely clear when they had poaching plots. They eventually got back in the boss's good side, and became the legacy that Miyamoto was. However, they only stole Pokemon off of people who were cruel to their Pokemon. They did turn a bit towards the good side as a result of the marriage and their semi-friendship with the "twerps."  
  
Ash and Misty got little notes in their wrappers about each other. They blushed like hell, but went on. In the future (like ten years) they did get married.  
  
Brock also got a note while he was travelling with Ash and Misty. He blushed at first, then went sorta of crazy hugging the note, the told his comrades that he was marrying Kathy. At sixteen, but nevertheless marrying her. She was seventeen, a little older, but that didn't matter. She confessed liking him, gave a sob story about how she'd understand if he didn't love her back, and that did it. His heart was taken permanently, and he bid farewell to Ash and Misty. They married quickly, and were the hottest couple in Viridian City. They had a perfect marriage.  
  
In the end, everyone in this journey ended up getting married (including Butch and Cassidy, of all things). They were all good friends in later years, including B&C, for they went to the bottom after Jesse and James hit the top. Butch and Cassidy quit Team Rocket and tried for the good life, and started out by marrying. That helped their quest tremendously, despite their evilish ways.  
  
Whatever it was, the statue in the rain had it's effect on ALL the Pokemon heroes. Of course, Team Rocket were the star heroes. They got the statue back. They were the ones, in the end, who brought everyone together. The statue inspired Kathy to break the ice that held her back so long, and to take the risks she did. The statue didn't only symbolize the rain and the tough times, it symbolized the sun and the good times that followed. The symbol that was.......an Arcanine.  
  
  
  
Kathy was out of breathe. "You are such a good kisser."  
  
"You too, sweetie," Brock said, also out of breathe.  
  
And........it went on from there.  
  
The End.  
  
Me* Well, let's see how the producers get themselves out of this one! XD  
  
James* We're rich again!  
  
Jesse* We're famous!  
  
Meowth* Thanks to dis goirl, Pokemon's at it highest peak ever!  
  
Me* What was a semi-normal episode turned into shippy-ville. About time this happened! Boy, who would've ever thought Kathy would do that much.  
  
Meowth* Goes to show how much dis goirl modelled Kathy after herself.  
  
Me* Hey! I'd NEVER marry Brock! I would never be so stern at my little sister.....  
  
Meowth* Yeah yeah, but da shyness, underlying intelligence, and Rocketshippy nature was definitely da same.  
  
Me* Ya got me dere.  
  
Readers*....................... ::thinking:: That turned out interesting. 


End file.
